Darjen
Mortal Life After a painful and dangerous pregnancy Molly Richter gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. The birth was hard and a few days later Molly died in the arms of her husband Sean leaving him to raise their child Darjen alone. Sean was an officer in the army as his father had been and his father before him. Therefore from a young age Sean began to prep Darjen to join the military carrying on the tradition of their family. They never stayed in one city long as Sean moved up in the rank. Darjen continued his training and found himself very skilled in firearms and tactics. But his true love didn't emerge until he met a woman. She was a few years younger then him with a mane of brilliant blond hair and her name was Clare. She was a painter and began to teach him art and passion. The world was suddenly broken open for Darjen and filled with colours he had never seen before. Darjen and Clare became deeply involved falling more and more in love with each other. The two of them daydreamed of running away together and living off of their art. One hot afternoon Sean found some of his son's artwork and the two of them got into an argument. His father was furious and destroyed the artwork telling his son that he was never to see Clare again. However Darjen was no longer content to live by his father's laws and packed his things. He went to Clare's house to take her with him but she was no where to be found. Darjen was forced to flee the city without her. Darjen took on the life of a wandering and sometimes starving artist. He moved from place to place taking work where he could. They were hard years but some of the happiest of his life. Embrace One night Darjen found himself in a lounge club doing drawings for a rich older woman. His hands were covered in charcoal and his eyes focused on his pages when a familiar voice filled the room. He lifted his head to see Clare standing before the microphone on stage crooning a lovely tune. His heart dropped. It didn't seem possible but she looked even more beautiful then before. During her set of songs their eyes met and afterwards in the darkness of the night he waited for her. She took him back to their hotel room and while they made love embraced him. The next time she was so ashamed of what she had done she fled leaving the newly embraced vampire to fend for himself. Darjen's first few nights as a vampire were spent in that hotel room waiting for her to return. On the fourth night when a maid entered the room Darjen lost himself to the beast. He killed the woman while feeding off of her. As the haze of the frenzy faded he realized what he had done and fled the city. About a week later a Kindred named Elliot Baxter caught up with him. Elliot began to teach Darjen the ways of vampirism so that Darjen wouldn't make the same mistake again. After a few years together of travelling the world Darjen and Elliot went their separate ways. A few months later Darjen found himself in a crowded back room of a pub agreeing to help Ellinoria find the Jade Rose. Campaign Involvement The Jade Rose Darjen agreed to help find The Jade Rose because he was curious why such a powerful Vampire couldn't just go find it herself. During the search he grew close to Samantha eventually developing feelings for her. After Ellinoria was destroyed Marquis commanded Darjen to bring him the rose and then killed him in a brutal act of betrayal. Obsidian Nights A memorial in Darjen's honour was held during this campaign. Azure held it in a large art gallery filled with Darjen's paintings. There were many paintings of members of his clan on display. Notable ones on display include a large unfinished portrait of Samantha, a portrait of Azure speaking with Miranda Siryania, another of Persephone playing the large grand piano in the Toreador haven, and a still life of Rielle Driz'vohn dancing. Azure has left these paintings to hang in that gallery to this day in honour of him. Soundtrack Imogen Heap - Hide and Seek Photographs Category:Kindred Category:Toreador Category:Non-Player Character Category:Destroyed Category:Alonia